marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Worthington (A!)
"Worthington" is the twentieth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the fourty-second episode overall. Plot -If you want your father alive, Worthington, - Betsy Braddock said holding a detonator, -better leave. And you too, Summers. - -We better go, Alex. - Warren whispered, flying out of the Worthington Industries building, taking Havok with him. -What will we do? - Alex asked his teammate once they were away from the building. -The Brotherhood paid for a bounty hunter, right? - Angel asked, leaning against a wall. -Right. - Summers nodded. -Then we will pay one too. - Warren shrugged. -I don't mind money. I can find someone who could punish Psylocke... In fact... That's what he does. - -Who are you talking about? - Alex raised an eyebrow. -The Punisher himself. - Angel smirked. Once they contacted the Punisher, he reluctantly agreed to help them, and just did it because he vowed to punish every type of crime and terrorism was in that list. -Y'all should remember I'm here to punish these terrorists. - Castle spat bitterly. -I don't get into mutant business. That's not my area. - -We are aware of that... That's what the X-Men are for... - Warren nodded. -X-Men, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, whatever. I don't give a f***. I just punish crime. - Frank looked up at the ceiling. -We know how this works, Frank. - Alex replied. -Don't call me Frank. I'm Castle for you. - Punisher shrugged. -Now who is there? Hydra grunts? - -No... I'm afraid not... - Angel looked down, pursing his lips. -Then who? I'm getting tired. - Frank rolled his eyes. -A mutant... Psylocke. - -Is she the British one? - -Exactly... She's a powerful mutant... - Alex scratched the back of his head. -Who cares? - Punisher shrugged and went into the building, when after trying to defeat Psylocke was beaten and she pushed him out of the window using her mind. -The Punisher was defeated... - Alex whispered, watching the situation from outside. -I will take this as far as I can... - Warren tightened his fist. -What are you doing here, X-Men? - Captain Britain asked at the Braddock Manor in England as soon as the two X-Men arrived at the door. -Wasn't England a bit too far? - Havok whispered in Angel's ear. -It's about your sister... - Warren Worthington III said, looking up at Brian. -What happened to Betsy? - Braddock asked, running a hand through the back of his head. -She is using her mutant powers to win money... - Angel started. -And she is holding my father's Industries hostage, with hundreds of workers inside and a bomb timer. I don't know how much the Brotherhood paid her, and I am up to paying any amount of money to- -No, of course not Warren. - Brian shook his head. -The more we pay her, the worse she will get. I need to bring her back here... I thought going to America would help her but it went completely awry. - As soon as the X-Men and Captain Britain flew back to America, they headed towards Worthington Industries. -Betsy! Stop! - Brian said, flying inside the building. -Why should I brother? This is so much fun! - Psylocke exclaimed, playing with the detonator. -Have you gone completely nuts?! We already have a lot of money back in England! - -Bah, that isn't enough, dear. I want more. And both X-Men and the Brotherhood can pay really well. And the Evil ones are interested in getting Worthington and Summers away. - -Away from? - Alex asked. -Not what they paid me for, I don't know a thing. - The purple haired girl shrugged. -Betsy, drop this business and come with me. - Brian said, trying to grab his sister's wrist. -Make me, Brian. - Psylocke smirked. Captain Britain flew towards her, but she jumped over him. Brian, knowing his sister's moves turned around in a matter of seconds and flew against her, clashing with her body. In that second of confusion, Captain Britain punched his sister in the face, strong enough to stun her but not hurt her badly. -I'm sorry Elizabeth. I wish you hadn't had made me do this. - Brian shook his head. -Thank you lads for letting me know. - The two X-Men nodded. -Anytime. - Warren smiled. -I will take Betsy to Braddock Manor and she will be under my watch until she's fully redeemed. - Captain Britain said firmly. He got the detonator and deactivated it. -Now it's all safe Warren. - -Will you two be okay too? - Angel looked up at the British hero. -Yes, we will. Thank you for caring. - Brian picked his sister up and flew out of the building. -We should get going, Alex. My father would kill us if he sees us here... - Warren suggested. -This sucks, man. We can't get what we deserve from saving these people. - Summers complained. -That's what being a mutant means. Doing the right thing. No recognition. - Angel shrugged and walked out of the Building. Gallery PunishervsPsylockeW.png|Psylocke vs Punisher|link=Worthington (A!) AHCBvsPsylockeW.png|Captain Britain vs his sister|link=Worthington (A!) CapBvsPsylockeW.png|Captain Britain vs Psylocke|link=Worthington (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Castle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc